


Opening Engagement

by NoxIrradiata



Series: Parry & Thrust [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fencing, Sweaty Fencing Joan!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxIrradiata/pseuds/NoxIrradiata
Summary: ATTENTION COMPOUND! Governor Ferguson is fencing, and she's going to be getting VERY sweaty! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit more educational than orgasmic, but I really enjoyed doing all the research for it. :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who appreciates Sweaty Fencing Joan as much as I do! :p

 

 

 

 

 

*****************

 

 

Lightsaber duels, swashbuckling pirates, Roman gladiators, even chasing my brothers around the yard with wooden sticks; for as long as I could remember, I loved swordplay. I’d never actually held a blade, though, until I was accepted into the Australian Defence Force Academy and joined the Fencing Club. I was hooked instantly! There’s nothing quite as exhilarating as the rush you get from trying to hit someone with a sword while they attempt to stab you in return! Well, almost nothing. The thrill of taking a woman who’s begging to be fucked has to be the single greatest pleasure on the planet, but fencing is certainly some of the most fun you can have while remaining fully clothed!

Upon graduation and receiving my commission as an officer in the Royal Australian Navy, I was assigned to the HMAS Cerberus, a shore base just South of Melbourne. It had taken a while to find a new club, but I finally found Fioretto in the suburb of Clayton, and had been perfecting my sabre technique there for the past several years. Of the three fencing disciplines (foil, epee, and sabre), sabre has the distinction of being the only one to award points for striking your opponent with a slash from the edge of your blade, in addition to awarding points for landing a successful thrust with the tip. The reason for this is that the fencing sabre is the modern descendant of the slashing cavalry sword, once employed by warriors on horseback, and thus the target area is the entire body above the waist, to simulate a mounted rider. Further simulating a furious cavalry charge, sabre action tends to be quite fast-paced, and favors an aggressive tactical approach more so than the other two disciplines. I had little interest in either foil or epee, preferring the victorious rush, and undeniable sexual thrill, of overwhelming an opponent with an all-out blitz.

This viewpoint was turned on its head when a new fencer, and epee practitioner, began making regular appearances at Fioretto last month. The first thing I noticed about this alluring new mystery woman was her imposing height. At just under six feet, I was quite tall myself, and rarely encountered another woman who could look me in the eye let alone look down at me, but I estimated this one to be taller by at least two or three inches. She wore her glossy black hair, streaked with silver, braided into a thick plait, identical to the style I favored for my own rippling river of unruly, dark hair. In fact, we shared a similar look altogether, and I found myself imagining I might resemble her a great deal in twenty years or so, with a bit of good fortune on my side. One notable difference between us, however, was evident in our physical builds. I had wide, muscular shoulders, narrow hips, small breasts, and had often been ridiculed in my teenage years for being built like a boy. Whereas I was all sharp angles, she was gracefully wrapped in an inviting blanket of generous, feminine curves, clearly on display even beneath the padding of her fencing uniform. I had yet to have the pleasure of any sweaty, post-bout banter in the changing room (or better yet, the showers!), but I was rapidly becoming obsessed with getting a glimpse of the magnificent arse I suspected was hidden in those soft, snow white breeches. If learning epee was a method to spend more time with her, I was prepared to forsake my sabre immediately!

Despite being a quick learner, possessing natural athleticism, and being highly motivated, I knew transitioning to this new style would be difficult. In many ways, epee was the polar opposite of sabre fencing. It was a style that rewarded patience, and a carefully considered, defensive strategy, and delivered swift punishment for rash, aggressive attacks. Another key difference was the full body being a valid target, head to toe, and it was not unusual to witness epee fencers maneuvering in and out of range for several minutes, cautiously probing their opponent’s defenses before committing to an attack. Perhaps a certain someone would be willing to give me a few pointers? The challenge was that she seemed to rarely speak to anyone, and thus far, our interactions had been limited to little more than polite nods if we happened to pass each other in the parking lot or changing room. How best to broach the topic?

The answer to this question presented itself to me in a wonderfully fortuitous, and thoroughly unexpected, opportunity as I sat dressing for a bout. I’d recently purchased a solid black uniform, highlighted by a glossy leather doublet, and was wearing it for the first time today. Well, that’s not _entirely_ true. I was wearing this ensemble at the club for the first time today, but I had worn it at home in the mirror many times, and had even worn the jacket to bed several times with nothing else on except a pair of matching gloves. The leather was sinfully soft, and chafed against my tender nipples deliciously, as I’d lay in bed with one gloved hand between my legs, while the other covered my nose and mouth, inhaling the primal scent of warm animal hide mingled with my own arousal. I had done this as recently as last night even, and now sitting here biting my lower lip in recollection, I was snapped out of my reverie by a low, sultry voice, purring a question, _“May I ask where you acquired such a lovely jackeT?”_

 

*****************************

 

 

 

 


End file.
